Jiraiya's Intense Training
by Hvorfor
Summary: Jiraiya decides to take Naruto's training over the time-skip extremely seriously which makes the time-skip training as efficient as Naruto's directly shown training is. This is the story of that training. Sequel is now up (S-Rank Naruto).
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Do not own, if I did own Naruto would have actually had a noticeable power jump over the time skip.

 **Premise:** Jiraiya takes Naruto's training extremely seriously during the three-year time skip of the show, and he works to make him live up to his full potential. (Basically time-skip training is as efficient as on screen training in the show)

"So gaki, now that your mine for the next three years I'm going to push you well beyond your limits by using your unique talents to their best advantage. First channel some chakra into this paper and put on these weights." Said Jiraiya handing Naruto some chakra paper and some weights that had seals put on them allowing their weight to changed on demand by Jiraiya.

"Why should I do that? How about you just teach me more jutsu?" Asked Naruto, although he took the items anyway.

"Because I told you to gaki, and that paper will tell me what chakra nature you are after you channel chakra through it. That's what will tell you what jutsu I will be able to train you in efficiently, and the weights will allow you to train physically harder. Don't you want to be fast like Lee?"

"Cool!" Naruto put on the weights on his ankles, wrists and waist then channelled chakra into the paper causing it to split down the middle. "It got cut in half what does that mean? Do I get to learn really cool jutsu now? Why do I have so many weights on? Lee only puts them on his ankles. Why are the weights so light?"

"Slow down gaki. That means that you have naturally wind natured chakra. That's a rare nature in Konohagakure and extremely powerful. You will be able to control the battlefield by pushing people around with strong winds, create wind blades that can cut through almost anything and be able to channel those blades on you kunai increasing their reach and cutting power. It is one of the most offensive chakra natures but can still be used to protect yourself. You will have to be carful around fire natured opponents because wind fans the fire and makes it stronger."K

"Aww man, I'll never be able to defeat Sasuke, his fire beats my wind."

"Shut up gaki! I wasn't done yet. What I hadn't said about wind is that it naturally dissipates and defeats lightning nature chakra, and besides chakra nature isn't everything you can easily make up for it with other skills. Also with enough work you can use chakra of any nature its just much more difficult and less efficient."

"So I can use wind to beat Sasuke's lightning jutsu and beat everything else by being better than him."

"Yeah that's right gaki. But before you're going to learn any wind jutsu you have to learn to control your chakra nature, just like you needed to learn how to control your chakra before learning non-elemental jutsu."

"Come on! More pointless training before I get to learn jutsu! How do I do it this time, learn to control the wind?"

"Hahaha! Only you would think of something impossible as the beginning of your training. And this isn't pointless, the control exercise that we use to learn to control your wind natured chakra leads directly into how to channel it on you kunai. I'll tell you what you have to do to learn the control after I explain your training plan. Besides I'm planning on teaching you some non-elemental jutsu until you finish your control training."

"How can I learn to control my chakra nature at the same time as some new jutsu?"

"Later gaki. I'm not done with your first set of questions, and the more questions you ask the more you will be delaying that explanation and with it your training."

"Fine, get on with the stupid explanations."

"They're not stupid gaki, they're brilliant and essential. Anyway, the reason why you have more weights than Lee is that when they are applied like they are on you it approximates your entire body being heavier, while if they were only on your ankles it would be like only your legs are heavier. That's fine when you use a fighting style like Lee's that relies heavily on kicks, and besides I'm pretty sure that he uses full sets of weights like yours when training and only keeps the leg weights on near permanently. We are going to have you wear your weights for six of the seven days of the week, and use the seventh day to keep you used your increasing speed and maintain your balance when you aren't wearing them. We are going to be training you physically way harder than I would dare with most people, but because the Kyuubi gives you enhanced stamina and regeneration your body won't be destroyed by the increased strain. Instead you will gain strength and speed at a rate not possible for normal people, and because your weights are chakra seal weights we can increase them near infinitely so you will never run into the wall of not being able to train enough for it to be useful. That is also why your weights are so light at the moment. We haven't charged them with chakra yet. Let me do that so you don't accidentally make them to heavy. I'll up their weight until it just starts to be difficult to run or move your hands quickly, then up them till that happens again after you get used to them at that weight. That way your body will be under constant strain increasing your physical abilities even more quickly" explained Jiraiya gaining a maniacal grin and a glint in his eyes.

"Ero-sennin your starting to scare me."

"But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Your going to be doing physical activity almost non-stop every day for the entire training trip. From running laps to push ups, sit ups, chin ups, squats, multiple types of kicks on logs or in the air, an equal assortment of punches, eventually running through full katas and then finally some sparring with yours truly. You will only get to stop to eat, drink, go to the bathroom or sleep." Exclaimed Jiraiya smugly.

"But I can't do that, I'll die from exhaustion, and besides even if I do survive if I spend every waking moment physically exhausting myself I'll never learn any of the other stuff you explained." Complained Naruto.

"But you won't die because the Kyuubi will heal all the injuries and fatigue that this training will cause your body allowing you to push beyond the limits of a normal human." Exclaimed Jiraiya triumphantly, "and as for all your other training, that will be taken care of through shadow clones."

"So your going to torture me with physical exhaustion the whole trip, and how the hell am I supposed to learn anything through shadow clones!?"

"Hahahaha, that's a good one gaki. Your entire fighting style is based off of the use of that jutsu and you don't even know how to use it properly. Hahahahaha, that's such a great joke!"

"Don't laugh at me you old pervert, how can I learn things through shadow clones?"

"Wow, you weren't joking. Well the things that make shadow clones so useful is that they are solid, and that you remember everything that the shadow clone does, sees, feels and hears after it dispels. They were originally developed for reconnaissance where dispelling after one hit was an advantage because once they disappeared there was no evidence of them ever being there to begin with and it allowed a shinobi to do his scouting from safety. No point risking anyone's life when you can send in a disposable shadow clone that also leaves less evidence if they are discovered. Anyway since the clones can manipulate chakra and listen to my explanations everything chakra and mentally controlled will be taught to you through them. This will leave you with more time to physically train and in total allow you to train more things at one and effectively get more training than is possible for a normal person. That's because you can make enough shadow clones to train effectively without going into chakra exhaustion." Seeing Naruto's puzzled expression Jiraiya continued "I'll show you, make a shadow clone and then turn around, I'll play rock, paper scissors with it, dispel it and then you will tell me who won. The main additional responsibility you will have when doing your physical training is to create a new shadow clone to replace whichever ones get dispelled throughout their training."

Naruto did as Jiraiya asked, and to his surprise he got the memory of Jiraiya beating his rock with paper and exclaimed, "Aww, man you won. Holy crap I remembered it. Wow this really is going to speed up my training to an insane degree!"

"That's right gaki. Now make ten groups of ten shadow clones. I'll send one clone with each of your groups to train in each of the subjects I've got planned while I'll stay here and help with your physical training. I'll dispel them every once in a while, especially when one of them has a breakthrough in what I'm teaching them. Then I'll dispel the whole group for you to replace so that they all remember the breakthrough, and I won't leave a group dispelled for over an hour or dispel multiple groups at once to protect you from psychic backlash."

"What's phycho backleash?"

"Psychic backlash is what happens when you receive to many shadow clone memories at the same time. It basically causes you a headache, but it could get to be such a bad headache your brain turns to mush and you forget to breath and die. Or it could cause memory loss. That's why we are limiting the amount of memories you will be getting at one time. At most will be ten hours' worth at any one time. The shadow clone jutsu has been proven safe for normal people up to a full day at once without any risk of bad side effects, and you could probably take more than that. But better safe than sorry in cases like this."

"Yeah, don't want my brain to turn to mush."

"Also in the future I may allocate more groups to a single topic to look at it from different frames of mind if it is taking to long to learn for me, but that will only happen if the topic has been worked on for a month without any notable progress."

"A month, how long do some of the things you plan on teaching me take?"

"Well controlling your chakra nature can take up to a year, and controlling a different chakra nature typically takes twice as long, and if its diametrically opposed to your nature it could take four times as long. However, with our method it should take about a tenth as long for anything because there will be ten of you working on it at any one time. Also some of the things I'm planning on teaching you, you will not complete in the length of the entire training trip. For example, I'm planning on teaching you the art of sealing. To get to my level would probably take longer than we have, but you will get to be proficient at it before the end of the trip."

"Holy crap! What else are you going to teach me?"

"Just make the groups of shadow clones gaki. I'll explain to each group what exactly I'm teaching them, and the other stuff I plan to teach you will change depending on what is easier and what is harder for you to learn. Now ten groups of ten gaki. Actually, let's live on the edge make ten groups of twenty." With that Jiraiya made ten shadow clones, Naruto made two hundred and all the groups split off to begin training.

 **Note:** This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so I'm sorry if the writing is a bit off. I don't have a beta so I don't even know if all of the story will make sense to people who aren't me. Reviews are appreciated even if they are just criticism to help me make the story better. Also I'm not planning on continuing the story past the time-skip although I do think that it would lead to a more believable super Naruto story than is usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Do not own, if I did own Naruto would have actually had a noticeable power jump over the time skip.

 **Premise:** Jiraiya takes Naruto's training extremely seriously during the three-year time skip of the show, and he works to make him live up to his full potential. (Basically time-skip training is as efficient as on screen training in the show)

 **With group 1:**

"Now gaki, I know that you will hate this, but it is preparation for most of the other things we want to do and it will help with everything you do. What we are working on here is chakra control." Explained Jiraiya.

"Come on! I can walk on water and on trees, what other useful things can I do with that." Complained Naruto.

"Well, on their own most of the other chakra control exercises are useless until you get to extreme levels of it. For example, you could theoretically replicate Gaara's sand armor with the leaf sticking exercise, although it would take too much chakra and too much control for it to be practical. However, these exercise are all meant to refine your control so you could eventually use genjutsu or medical ninjutsu. Also it will make it so that all of your jutsu are more efficient and effective by allowing you to use exactly the amount of chakra that you want in your jutsu. It will also make it easier to reduce the hand seals needed to perform jutsu. Anyway we will be beginning with leaf balancing. I believe you already know how to do it, but we are using a more advanced version. Also I believe you have been overpowering it. To begin we will be pulling leaves off of trees undamaged using only the bottom of your feet."

"Man, this is going to be so boring."

"Well yeah, but it will help you a lot. After that we will do leaf dancing where you move the leaves around on your body using only chakra. After you get able to move five leaves at once we will move on to string braiding. After you can braid ten strings using only chakra we will move onto weaving and when you can weave ten by ten string mats we will start on the most basic medical techniques."

"That much stuff before I can learn something useful. This is such a rip off."

"Its not that bad gaki, this is one of the more boring groups. Although almost all of them are working on the basics at the moment. Most of them will have useful stuff after only a couple iterations. Also how fast you get the steps changes what I can teach you in the other groups"

"Fine. Lets just get this over with." Stated a Naruto as the group started jumping trying to pluck leaves from the trees with their feet.

 **With group 2:**

"Well gaki, we're going to be filling a hole in your combat style in this group." Stated Jiraiya.

"Cool! What sort of stuff am I learning?" asked Naruto.

The Jiriaya clone tossed each of the Naruto clones a water balloon and stated, "Your going to learn how to do the rasengan one handed, and to do that you are starting from the beginning of the training for it again."

"Come on, this is ridiculous. I already know how to do the rasengan."

"But not one handed gaki. If you can make a rasengan one handed you can surprise someone with it, forming it quickly, which will make you a much more dangerous close combat combatant. After you can to it one handed, quickly enough for me to be satisfied, you'll learn to make one in each hand, then how to make one on different locations on your body. This may seem repetitive and boring, but being able to make it on any striking surface of your body you will be able to incorporate it into your taijutsu effortlessly allowing you to make any strike fatal by adding a rasengan to it."

"So basically make making a rasengan as easy and natural as throwing a punch or kick?"

"That's it gaki. This will make you extremely deadly in close combat and remove the opening that you have at the moment where you charge your rasengan for use. Also if you get far enough on your elemental training we might eventually try to add a chakra nature to the rasengan. This will be experimental because no one has ever done it before, although this might be because of chakra natures."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the fourth was naturally lightning natured. Lightning inherently pushes against control or containment making it harder to force into a compact ball like the rasengan, this property probably played a large roll in why the fourth and Kakashi were never able to add their chakra nature to the rasengan. I had the opposite issue. I am naturally earth natured, earth chakra resists the motion that is required in the rasengan. When I tried to make an earth style rasengan all I ended up getting was a circular rock. I theorised that making a water natured rasengan would be the easiest as water is naturally both easily contained and is easily put into motion. Wind would be the second easiest as it would be easier to move but harder to contain than water, then fire that would be almost impossible to contain due to its tendency to expand. Then lightning would be even more difficult to do it being almost impossible to contain and difficult to control the movement patterns of. Finally, I believe earth would be the hardest because it would be nearly completely impossible to have that dense a sphere of earth nature charka without it becoming solid and therefore no longer a rasengan. In all I believe you will have a good chance of making a wind style version of the rasengan and completing the technique. However, it will still be extremely difficult as you will have to use nearly the pinnacle of shape transformation and nature transformation at the same time. That's another reason I want you to get this particular shape transformation to the point where you don't have to focus on it at all. So start working gaki!"

"So cool, on it ero-sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto as the group started to try an pop the balloons.

 **With group 3:**

"This group will be learning about chakra nature. We will be starting with wind chakra as that is your natural affinity. My natural affinity is earth by the way. Anyway the first step to learning any chakra nature is a leaf exercise. For earth it involves turning the leaf to dust, for water gathering dew on the leaf, for lightning curling the leaf, for fire lighting the leaf on fire and what you'll be doing for wind it involves cutting the leaf in half. Each of the natures also has a higher level activity. For wind we typically cut a waterfall in half with chakra in Konohagakure, but you can achieve much the same result by cutting a rock. The first level of training gets you used to changing the chakra nature and the second is training to change large amounts of it quickly. We will be taking the rock cutting a step further by seeing how large of fissures you can cut in the ground. Once you can cut one longer than you are tall I'll be satisfied. After that I will teach you how to stream wind nature chakra on a weapon. This will increase its cutting power exponentially and allow you to block weapons that are streaming other chakra. This will be particularly useful as most lightning users stream lightning chakra through their swords making them cut through their opponents. Streaming chakra through your own blades will counteract this and overpower it in many cases. The issue with all of these training points for wind nature chakra is that it focuses on the cutting power not the utility aspect. So after you get through streaming we will begin on 'blunt wind' chakra training. This is a bit more difficult because wind created through chakra is naturally sharp. We will begin again with a leaf and train till you can balance it on a cushion of wind that you produce. We will then move onto holding up larger and larger rocks until I'm satisfied. You should theoretically be able to channel this 'blunt wind' through your weapons increasing the force behind your blows. This will have the side effect of making it so they can't cut. 'Blunt wind' can also theoretically be used to speed up your physical motion as well by allowing you to 'push off of the air'. With sufficient master it will allow you to do some things that are impossible with just physical ability. If we finish with your wind nature training we will move onto either water or earth chakra. Most likely earth as I know it better. This is because as powerful as wind is in evasion and offence it is not very good at blocking attacks. Water and earth are the defensive chakra natures with earth being the most defensive of them all." Explained Jiraiya.

"What no jutsu?" Asked Naruto incredulously.

"No, this group will only be working on mastering nature transformations and incorporating them in their pure form into combat. For example, I can use earth nature chakra to make my skin almost impervious with no need for a jutsu. That is the sort of stuff you will be learning for your wind natured chakra. Turning any part of your body into a blade with a thought and propelling yourself with the wind to empower and manipulate your own movements. Once this group gets good enough the jutsu group will begin to teach you wind style ninjutsu."

"Wait, only one group is actually learning ninjutsu? That is so bogus."

"Yes well I don't actually know all that many ninjutsu. Especially when we are talking only about wind style and non-elemental ninjutsu. I specialise in self enhancement and then using that self enhancement and combining it with summoning and a few extremely well polished and effective ninjutsu. I also specialize in sealing which I use to make up for any gaps that I have in my ninjutsu repertoire. I personally find that at high levels of combat there is rarely even time to use jutsu that you can't perform without the use of handsigns, and the few times you get the opportunity you have to make any jutsu you perform count. That's why I focus so much on become as powerful as possible without jutsu and that they become trump cards that you get to use more often the more in control of the non-jutsu part of the battle you are."

"Okay, I get it. Now how do I cut the leaf with chakra?"

"Well you remember that feeling you got when you channeled chakra into the paper? How it was different than when you channel chakra normal?"

"Yeah, it kinda felt freer and sharper than normal."

"Well that's what wind nature chakra feels like. Try to recreate that feeling when you are channeling chakra into the leaf. For the cutting exercises focus on the sharpness aspect. The 'freeness' you spoke about is used more for the 'blunt wind'. To help you can picture visuals. Some people think about sharpening a blade, some people think about the shearing created when two things grind together and others think about the act of cutting itself. For everyone its different, but they all revolve around as sharp and fine a blade as possible. Now get to it gaki."

"Sure thing ero-sennin." Said Naruto as the group started trying to cut the leaves.

 **Note:** I'm splitting up the explanation of all of the things that Naruto is learning into multiple chapters to keep each one at about 2000 words long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Do not own, if I did own Naruto would have actually had a noticeable power jump over the time skip.

 **Premise:** Jiraiya takes Naruto's training extremely seriously during the three-year time skip of the show, and he works to make him live up to his full potential. (Basically time-skip training is as efficient as on screen training in the show)

 **With group 4:**

"This group will be learning something that is essential for all shinobi that claim to be at a high level: sensing chakra." Said Jiraiya.

"Why would that be so important ero-sennin?" Asked Naruto.

"Because it allows you to sense surprise attacks, lets you feel when your opponent is about to do an attack, lets you detect genjutsu more easily, helps with your chakra control, helps with change in chakra nature, helps with other chakra manipulation, such as reinforcement of your body, and finally at higher levels can be used for tracking and finding information about anyone in range of your sensing. Also it will probably help you a lot with the Kyuubi, allowing you to feel when the chakra starts flowing through you as well as allowing you to feel how it flows through your body. This will grant you better control and will probably allow you to speak to the Kyuubi at will."

"Okay, I get it. Sensing chakra helps with everything. About the Kyuubi, will we be doing any training on controlling it?"

"We will, but not until much later in your training. After you have enough chakra control, chakra sense, larger chakra reserves and genjutsu training."

"Why do I need all that?"

"Well the Kyuubi's chakra has a lot of effects on you. With more chakra control and chakra sense you will be able to feel what the chakra is doing within and without of your body and be able to force it to do what you want it to rather than what it does naturally. With larger reserves it should have less effect on you because you only start to lose it after it overpowers your own chakra. More chakra means that you will be able to use more of its chakra before you start being affected. Also the genjutsu training will help you know when it is affecting your mind and give you additional options to break the control it has. In addition to this is that if you can enter your mindscape at will and come to understand the Kyubi better the better you will be able to understand the foreign emotions, compartmentalise them and remain in control."

"Okay I guess that makes sense. What are we going to start on?"

"That's the spirit gaki. We will be starting with meditation to help you sense the chakra within yourself. Most of the rest of sensing chakra is recognising how external chakra interacts with your own allowing you to recognise, categorise and understand it depending on how your own chakra reacts. Understanding and feeling your own chakra is the basis to all chakra sensing. Even when you're not channelling chakra it is continually in motion, reacting to external input and keeping your body running. There is chakra in everything that exists and if you get good enough at sensing it you can get a better picture through chakra sense than with your own eyes. We begin our training by meditating and feeling everything about our own body while it is at rest. After we come to an understanding of how we are at rest we begin channeling chakra in different ways and feel what changes within us. After coming to a good enough understanding of how our own chakra moves we begin altering the paths that if flows within us to make them more efficient. This has the side effect of making our chakra closer to motionless when we are not channeling it. Then we will learn how to compress our chakra to remove it from other's senses. This is done by pulling into our core. After we have a full understanding of our chakra and have modified its flow to assist with hiding it and controlling we begin to insert foreign chakra and understand how that feels. This will help with genjutsu detection and is actually the basis for the direct detection of it. Other detection is based off of logical reasoning. Then we will work on feeling how our chakra flow changes when others channel chakra near us. Then how just other human chakra being near us effects us. After that it gets into an area where you need to be a natural sensor to get very far. You will need to be able to feel what natures are within the chakras near you before being able to move on. You will learn how to detect specific individuals, what jutsus people are using and start being able to detect animals. If you get to this point, I won't be able to teach you any more that is based solely on sensing. However, I will present you to the toad sages to see if they are willing to teach you the sage arts. You need this level of sensing to do that, and then you will learn how to sense and take in nature chakra. The chakra of the world itself. This has combat benefits as well as sensory benefits, but that's all I'll tell you about it until you are accepted by the toad sages."

"So cool! Um, but what are we doing right now?"

"Feeling your own chakra through meditation. Close your eyes and focus on everything that you feel internally."

"Um, but I'm a clone. Won't that make a difference."

"A bit, but you are a shadow clone and have the same chakra system as your flesh and blood counterpart. The main difference will be that the real you has more chakra and when we get to manipulating the paths throughout your body he will have to do it. Now, sit down, shut up and start focusing."

"Okay" and with that Naruto started attempting to meditate.

 **With group 5:**

"Here I'm going to teach you about genjutsu. You won't be able to directly detect it till you get further through your sensing training and you wont be able to do it without a heck of a lot more control, but until we get to that point I'm going to be teaching you how to break out of genjutsu. This will be easier the more control you have and the greater your sensing abilities, but I will teach you the deductive method of finding genjutsu and the process needed to escape them." Explained Jiraiya.

"Okay so how do I do that?" Asked Naruto.

"Well to understand that you have to understand what a genjutsu is. Genjutsu is performed by placing a small amount of your chakra into your targets chakra system and then using it to manipulate their senses. This is most often done through visual stimulus, but can also be applied more directly through a jutsu or through your other senses such as sound, taste and touch. Typically, it is easier to escape visual genjutsu not only because it is the most practiced against, but also because it typically gets rooted less deeply in the targets mind. Another reason other genjutsu harder to escape is that they are more easily reinforced by the caster as they don't have to keep the target's line of site. The basis of all genjutsu release is removing that chakra from your system. The strongest genjutsu, which are typically sharingan based make this more difficult by blocking communication with your chakra itself. That is the reason that they are supposedly unbreakable. This is a lie because if you have enough chakra, and potent enough chakra you can push through any barrier they put up between you and your chakra. There is no such thing as an unbreakable genjutsu, just genjutsu that haven't been put on someone strong enough to break them. However, some of them can work on beings such as the Kyuubi, which makes them as good as unbreakable if you are on your own."

"Why would being on your own matter?"

"Well on your own you only have internal methods of genjutsu release. The one that ninja are trained in is done by consciously controlling the flow of your chakra to break their block and push their chakra out of your system. This is typically done by stopping the flow of your own chakra and then starting the flow again suddenly. This disrupts your chakra enough to force the genjutsu to break. However, you can use any other method that disrupts your chakra flow. When doing any of these techniques no hand signs are necessary, but I would recommend using the ram seal to help focus your chakra. The second method of releasing a genjutsu is through intense physical pain. This is because pain itself serves as a chakra flow disruptor. The third method is for someone else to push chakra into your body. This disrupts the flow and breaks the genjutsu."

"Okay I guess that makes sense."

"Good, now I'm going to be putting all of you under a D rank genjutsu that is extremely dangerous if not dispelled, but it is also easily dispelled. This genjutsu causes you to only see darkness. I want you to work until you dispel it. Once one of you dispel it I'll dispel the group and do it again. I also find this jutsu funny because it has the same name as a powerful lightning technique, false darkness." With that Jiraiya used the jutsu on Naruto.

 **With group 6:**

"In this group I will be teaching you ninjutsu." Began Jiraiya.

"So cool!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Well yeah, but before we get down to the jutsu I'll be teaching you about the hand signs. This will help you remove them later when we begin reducing the seals needed for each jutsu down to one. In my opinion that's the difference between jutsu and other techniques. Jutsu will always require at least one hand seal, while all other techniques can be done without them after you have enough control."

"I guess, but why does even learning jutsu have to be boring."

"Because knowledge about what you are doing makes it easier and more effective. Anyway I'll just go in order of the hand seals. First is bird. Now most people think that this is related to wind release, but it actually is related to the type of motion that most wind release follows. This hand seal is about freedom of motion. It helps release the jutsu out of your control so that you are the impetus of the motion it creates, but you no longer have to focus on it at all after it begins its motion. The boar seal is the seal that is related to water release. The dog hand seal will be extremely important for you it is related with wind release. The dragon seal is about balance. It helps merge all the other elements that you put into the seal sequence. It is also one of the last ones that would be removed from most seal sequences. The ox hand sign is about brute strength. It is used to increase the power of whatever jutsu it is in the sequence of. The tiger hand sign has to do with fire release. The snake hand sign is used in earth release. The rat hand sign is about control and manipulation. It is effectively the opposite of bird, making it so that you can control the motion of the jutsu after creating it. The horse hand sign is used in controlling the shape that the jutsu forms. For example, making a dragon shaped fireball rather than a spherical one. The monkey hand sign has to do with lightning release. The hare hand sign is about speed. Adding this hand sign to a sequence makes the justu move faster after release. Finally, is the ram sign which is used to focus. In a sequence it makes the result more focused and concentrated. This makes it more powerful but makes it cover a smaller area. When reduced to one hand sign all elemental jutsu will end with their hand sign, while non elemental jutsu will have the final hand sign of their seal sequence remain. Although one more comment I have for you is that a lot of people call what I consider manipulation techniques jutsu. For example, people think that the rasengan is a jutsu, but it is actually just a technique of shape manipulation. Remember a sharingan can only copy jutsu. If you can use a technique without the use of a hand sign feel free to use it in front of Sasuke."

"Okay, that's cool. But what jutsu are we going to learn first."

"Well first I'm going to teach you the spikes of the underworld and its variants. These jutsu manipulate your hair into a nearly impenetrable shield and into a potent weapon. You'll be able to fire it like senbon and add spikes to any direct attack you use. After you have all of those down to one hand sign you'll learn the transparency technique which is amazing for spying. Then I'll teach you the exploding shadow clone. After than I'll teach you the shuriken/kunai shadow clone technique. By that point you should probably be able to have enough wind manipulation for me to start on that. I'll also be working on your summoning and possible combination jutsu you can perform with your summons."

"Cool! Let's get started!"

"Sure gaki, the hand seals for the spikes of the underworld are…."

 **Note:** I believe that some of my explanations are contradictory to cannon. That is mainly during the hand sign portion of the explanations. Firstly, I removed all non-zodiac hand sign to streamline. I also directly defined them to give some method to the madness of jutsu and their creation. It would also help with learning if each hand sign actually meant something. This is done in order to simplify things and explain why you can remove hand signs from sequences without changing the jutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Do not own, if I did own Naruto would have actually had a noticeable power jump over the time skip.

 **Premise:** Jiraiya takes Naruto's training extremely seriously during the three-year time skip of the show, and he works to make him live up to his full potential. (Basically time-skip training is as efficient as on screen training in the show)

 **With group 7:**

"Here we are going to be working on shape manipulation. You already have a strong basis in this after learning the rasengan, but you can still learn a lot more diverse manipulation in shape. Also we are trying to find out whether you carry the Uzumaki bloodline ability." Said Jiraiya.

"I have a bloodline?" asked Naruto.

"You may have the bloodline gaki. Your mother did, but your father didn't have any relatives with it. So you may or may not have inherited."

"But I could right? And you know my parents! Can you tell me about them?"

"Yeah, you could and yeah I did. I'll tell you about them if you beat me in a spar using legitimate techniques, and without it being pure luck."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because if you can legitimately beat me in a spar you will be dangerous enough in your own right for your parent's enemies to fear you for you."

"So, if I'm strong enough you'll tell me about them."

"Yeah reach S-rank, which you won't have a chance at until near the end of the training anyway."

"Okay I guess, will you tell me about the bloodline we're checking for?"

"Sure thing gaki, the ability is a chakra shaping technique that creates solid chakra constructs that take the shape of chains. We call them chakra chains. The reason why only Uzumaki can make them are due to their special properties. The most important is that the chakra somehow takes on full solidity. I can create a facsimile of the chains using pure shape manipulation, but the chains I make are much easier to break. My chains are like the outer shell of the rasengan, it is durable but pops under enough pressure. True chakra chains are nearly unbreakable, but can still theoretically broken by jutsu that are strong enough. The other thing about the chains is that they don't change form or general properties with what chakra they are formed with. They just add the properties of that chakra to the chains. All chakra chains are nearly invulnerable and can exert enough force to combat a bijuu. They always end with an extremely sharp spike about the length of your forearm, links the size of your fist and every link has a small spike on each side. The other thing about the chains is that you regain most of the cost of creation if you absorb them back into your body. They take a large about of chakra to form, and a small about to maintain and move around. However, you do lose all of your invested chakra if you dispel them. I've only seen your mother's chains so I don't know what all types of chakra being used to make them do. However, I do know that water chakra makes them more maneuverable, Kyuubi chakra makes them take on the corrosive nature that the shroud has and fuinjutsu chakra makes it so that they bind the chakra of what they are binding. The chains do have some issues. First is that they are relatively slow moving, even though you can make multiple chains at the same time you won't be able catch most high level shinobi with them. The other thing is that they are hard to use at extremely short range due to their large size. If their short enough they aren't maneuverable and if they are long enough for maneuverability, then their length makes them unwieldly up close. That's the reason you mother was a master swordswoman as well as being able to use her bloodline. The other issue is that because they are solid they slow you down when you are using them. This makes them very situational tools. They will become your best weapon against extremely large enemies such as summons and bijuu. They will also be extremely useful to protect yourself from large scale jutsu and will be useful for defeating large numbers of fodder enemies efficiently."

"Okay, so how am I going to learn how or even if I can do this?"

"Well we are going to start from the shell of your rasengan then work on manipulating its shape. From there we are going to manipulate the shape until it takes the proper shape for the chakra chains. If you have the bloodline the chains should automatically solidify. If they don't then will try and get it so that you can form the fake chains the way the chains are formed naturally, and see if that causes them to solidify. The other way we could try is sealing the Kyuubi's chakra away to the point that you can't draw on it then putting you into a position where you fear for your life and hope that they manifest. We might still try that if the shape manipulation doesn't work, but not before as the shape manipulation training will help with your rasengan and jutsu training."

"Okay, but really why the life threatening situation?"

"Well that is usually the way that blood lines are activated and yours might not have because the Kyuubi's chakra kept coming to the rescue before your natural blood lines. Anyway we might do that life endangerment even if your chains manifest to see if you have any blood lines that are dormant."

"Yay…."

"That's the spirit gaki! Now start by making just the shell for the resengan."

"Fine." With that Naruto began his shape manipulation training.

 **With group 8:**

"Here we are going to be learning sealing. We will start by having you practice your kanji. Start working on these booklets." Said Jiraiya as he tossed each Naruto a kanji practice booklet.

"What? I'm here to learn really cool stuff like what you did to Itachi's fire. Why am I learning how to write?" Complained Naruto.

"Well, with sealing your kanji has to be perfect. If you make a small mistake your seal wont work. It it's the wrong kanji your seal won't work as intended, possibly exploding while you're making it and if your kanji is improperly drawn it could make the seal not work at all or explode in your face. That's part of the reason why so few people actually become seal masters. Many of them die when they make seals improperly and they don't work as intended or blow up in their face. For high level sealers it is the experimental seals that do this and for the low level sealers it is typically mistakes in the mechanics of seal. After you get your kanji up to my satisfaction using these books I will explain the geometry of sealing. This will also use books that I got for you. I will explain it to you, you will read about it in the book and then you will do the exercises in the book. You will repeat exercises on the same information until you get them completely correct before we move on to real seals. This is the most dangerous art to practice in the shinobi world. All of the others if you mess up it doesn't work and that only matters in combat. In sealing you mess up and you die."

"Jiraiya, isn't this less dangerous because I'm using shadow clones?"

"Slightly, but that is no excuse for not taking sealing seriously. You won't die from the seals backfiring during creation, but you could still die when you try to use a faulty seal in combat. After we start working on actual seals you will begin on explosive seals, then basic storage seals, then combat storage seals which are also known as elemental storage seals. They can be used to absorb enemy jutsu and release pure elemental jutsu on your opponents. After this we will be working on barrier seals, sensor seals and other seals that are used to secure an area. Finally, we will work on direct combat sealing. This type of seal involves sealing your opponent directly stopping their motion and allowing you to capture them. After we learn all of that we will work on counter seals to it all. We might start on space-time seals after you finish everything else but even I'm not that great at those. Now start on your booklets."

"Okay, fine." Said Naruto as he began on his kanji.

 **With group 9:**

"Here we are learning strategy, to begin one of you will be playing shogi against me. The rest will be reading these books written by famous strategists." Stated Jiraiya.

"Aww man, reading and shogi, this bites." Complained Naruto.

"Well, after you read them I will be asking you about theoretical scenarios and depending on your answers I will assign you more reading. Throughout one of you will be playing shogi with me near continually. After you start winning about half the time we will move onto a different strategy game. Once you get good enough at overall strategy then we will go over everything that we know about the members of the Akatsuki, catalogue their strengths and weaknesses, and come up with usable strategies against them. Then we will move onto analyzing your own skills. By talking about your own strengths and weaknesses we will know what jutsu or taijutsu styles you need to learn to improve yourself the most. We will also analyse how best to use your skills to complement each other and come up with your own unique fighting style that accentuates your strengths, covers your weaknesses and maximises your overall combat ability. This will also help us understand how you match up to each of the Akatsuki as well as what skills to use against each. If you gain more skills while doing this or we gain more information on the Akatsuki we will go over it again. This will make you a much better fighter by not wasting as much energy on pointless maneuvers and by identifying and taking advantage of your opponent's weaknesses."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now get to it gaki." And with that the Naruto's started reading and one of them began a game of shogi with Jiraiya.

 **Note:** I really never understood why Naruto never uses learns chakra chains in the main cannon story. Throughout the whole thing they are doing get powerful quick schemes like Jiraiya's attempt to gain more access to the Kyuubi's chakra in the time skip, the clone wind manipulation and ransenshuriken training, sage mode training and finally tail beast mode training. Just weird that they didn't try to awaken chakra chains in him as they knew that his mother had them and that they were and Uzumaki bloodline. It would have been the first thing I tried if I wanted to boost Naruto's strength quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Do not own, if I did own Naruto would have actually had a noticeable power jump over the time skip.

 **Premise:** Jiraiya takes Naruto's training extremely seriously during the three-year time skip of the show, and he works to make him live up to his full potential. (Basically time-skip training is as efficient as on screen training in the show)

 **With group 10:**

"Well this group is going to learn taijutsu. Now I know that you don't like using a set taijutsu style as you like to be unpredictable. I agree with this, but all taijutsu styles are powerful as they have powerful combination attacks as well as good form for increasing striking power. That is why I will be teaching you all of the taijutsu katas that I know. We will start with the academy style because I believe that some of your teachers were purposefully teaching you incorrectly." Explained Jiraiya.

"You can say that again, stupid Mizuki-teme." Agreed Naruto.

"Well, yes, so I'll be teaching you the katas for that style them move onto more complex ones. There are some reactionary ANBU attack patterns I can teach you as well as the some of goken, frog kumitae, and a few taijutsu styles based off of using clones. Beyond that we will see how you fight and pick the other styles from that. In the end I hope that we can make a unique taijutsu style with its own katas just for you. In addition to this after you master a kata you will go through it one hundred times every day in your real body to build the proper musculature to take advantage of it. After I'm done teaching you taijutsu katas we may look into a weapon for you beyond kunai and shuriken. I personally dislike the use of other weapons as they can be destroyed, taken from you or lost. If you depend on the weapon, then losing it can cripple your fighting prowess and possibly lead to your death."

"Okay, two questions. How will I be able to do that many katas every day? And why would I learn a weapon if it has that disadvantage?"

"Well, once you know the kata well enough you can do it extremely quickly. Doing a hundred repetitions of a kata will take like ten minutes. Just when learning it you do it slow. The rest of the time you do it as fast as you can, which as a ninja is extremely fast. As for your second question if you don't rely on the weapon it is an advantage in combat. For example, a sword is much more deadly then taijutsu or even taijutsu supplemented with kunai if you can use it well. The other reason is that if you know how to use the weapon that the person you are fighting is using you can fight better against it. That is the reason why I will teach you the basic of how to use a sword and a staff before trying to find which weapon works best for you as they are the most common weapons for shinobi."

"Cool that actually makes sense."

"Of course it does gaki. I'm the one who said it. Now the academy taijutsu katas go like this…." Said Jiraiya as they started training.

 **With the original Naruto:**

"Now that their all gone I'm going to pump up the weights. Lift your arms as fast as possible." Said Jiraiya.

"Why?" Asked Naruto lifting his arms anyway.

"Well I'm going to set the weights so that all of your motions are half as fast as they would be without the weights." Explained Jiraiya as he increased the arm weights. "Now lift your arms again."

"Fine."

After setting all the weights properly Jiraiya sent Naruto running around the field as fast as he can. Jiraiya then threw a rock at him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for ero-sennin?"

"Dodge training gaki. I'll be doing that and have shadow clones doing that the entire time your training. I'd do it to your clones too but they'd pop. Now get back to running."

"Fine. Stupid sadistic ero-sennin."

"After one hundred laps your going to do 1000 high jumps, then 2000 sit ups, then 1000 push ups, then 1000 pull ups, then run an obstacle course, then 2000 side to side jumps, then 500 sideways push ups on each side and that's all well before lunch. Hehehe. And later you'll have to do all of your katas as well. We'll also do log punching and kicking. This is going to be fun… Also once your body gets to be durable enough to withstand them I'm going to teach you the first three gates."

"Really? Those are so cool. Why only three though?"

"Well yes, I'm going to teach you them, I'm trying to get you as powerful as possible and they are a bit of a shortcut to extreme physical prowess if you learn them. As for the reason I'm only teaching you the first three because they are the only three gates that don't cause immediate side effects."

"What do you mean?"

"Well beyond the gate of life the gates cause increasing damage to your body upon activation that can be debilitating if you stop using that gate in the middle of the fight. The first three gates cause you to do damage to yourself as you move and therefore should be used sparingly, but if you run out of time with them in the fight you will be able to continue. The higher level gates cause immediate extreme damage. The first three only make you tire more quickly. At the third gate you effectively do a full day workout in under an hour. At the fourth gate you tear tendons off of bone and need medical attention to heal properly. If you get fit enough we will start doing more and more of your physical training using the gates. At the end you should be able to use the first three without wearing yourself out too much to continue, but no matter how much you train the higher level gates will take you out of the fight for a while after use."

"Okay ero-sennin" Said Naruto as he started running again.

 **At the end of the day:**

"Ero-sennin your insane. I can barely move and my mind feels like mush. I have to do that tomorrow too?" Complained Naruto.

"Well yes and we aren't quite done for the day gaki." Said Jiraiya.

"What else could I possibly do today?"

"Well first make two clones. One to meditate all night and one to do the night watch with one of my clones."

"Okay I can do that." Said Naruto as he made two clones.

"Now we are going to push you as far into chakra exhaustion as is safe. Since you're still growing it should be safe to strain your coils to push for even more expansion than they would get naturally. Your coils should recover enough to do this all again tomorrow as long as I stop you in the safe range."

"This is really going to suck isn't it?"

"Not as bad as you think. You've suffered from overstress due to the Kyubi's chakra which is a different type of damage and chakra depletion which is a more extreme version of chakra exhaustion and is the dangerous one of the two. Now normally people do chakra control exercises to do this, but they don't use enough chakra for you. So your going just channel as much chakra as you can out of every tenketsu in your body. You've done it before when you try to make a visible chakra aura around yourself."

"Okay, here it goes." Said Naruto as he started to channel the chakra. About two minutes later Jiraiya got him to stop and sent him to bed.

 **Note:** The next chapter won't have as many explanations, and will be the last one of the story. Pretty much it will be a summary of Naruto's achievements during training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Do not own, if I did own Naruto would have actually had a noticeable power jump over the time skip.

 **Premise:** Jiraiya takes Naruto's training extremely seriously during the three-year time skip of the show, and he works to make him live up to his full potential. (Basically time-skip training is as efficient as on screen training in the show)

 **Time-skip no Jutsu:**

By the end of the first year Naruto had started working on the weaving exercise for chakra control. He had also managed to get the rasengan one handed as well as anywhere on his body. In his wind manipulation he got to the point he could cut rocks in three months, and he got to the same point with 'blunt wind' in the next three. For the rest of the year they had worked on how to apply the wind nature chakra to himself to make strikes cut and to speed himself up respectively. At the end of the year Jiraiya had deemed it adequate enough to move onto the next nature which they decided would be earth nature chakra. He had also gotten good enough at sensing his own chakra to manipulate its flow within himself and be able to differentiate between his chakra and the Kyuubi's within his own chakra network. This had let to a jump in control when he became able to remove the taint of youkai from general use. It also boosted his genjutsu training to the point that he could almost immediately detect when a genjutsu was placed on him, but he still could only dispel the up to the B class level. He had also learned how to detect large unsuppressed chakra signatures such as Jiraiya's when he wasn't hiding. He had learned all of Jiraiya's hair based techniques, the exploding shadow clone, kunai shadow clone and transparency jutsu. As well as the shunshin and a few other utility basic chakra nature jutsu. After that they had started on wind nature jutsu and he had learned the great breakthrough, vacuum sphere and vacuum wave.

It took the whole year for Naruto to be able to be able to create facsimiles of chakra chains, but creating them did not make regular chakra chains appear. Jiraiya was a bit disappointed at this but he was expecting it. As with most chakra mutations that don't automatically manifest they needed a traumatic experience to do so. So with that in mind when Naruto went to be one night Jiraiya applied a seal that fully suppresses the youkai of a target temporarily (lasts about two hours) and dumped him into the middle of a bandit camp that was led by an A rank ninja. Jiraiya then kept an eye out to make sure Naruto didn't die during the fight. The fight was brutal and when Naruto was being pushed back the chains manifested on their own saving him. Naruto's kanji was now flawless and he had started actually inking seals, but he had only gotten to the explosive ones. Naruto had also finished reading all of the strategy books Jiraiya had given him and had gotten to the point that he could sometimes beat Jiraiya in the strategy games. They were just starting to go through the Akatsuki's dossiers. Naruto also knew the katas to most of the taijutsu styles Jiraiya wanted to show him. He wasn't a master of any of them, but they wanted to make a new style off of those building blocks and were starting to do so. Physically Naruto was now almost twice as strong and fast as Lee was in the chunin exams. Naruto thought that was incredible, but Jiraiya knew it was expected. Lee had earned that speed in two years as a genin training as hard as his body would allow. Naruto not only was physically able to train harder, but was also probably about as good as Lee was after half a year of training when they started. He had also learned to open the first gate.

 **Time-skip no Jutsu:**

By the end of Naruto's second year of training he had learned the mystic palm healing technique. He had also created the rasenshuriken and then learned how to do it one handed. Jiraiya had decided that it was a clone suicide technique and as such should only be used by shadow clones. This was because the clone using the technique was always destroyed by the backlash and Jiraiya didn't want to risk Naruto's safety the same way he would a clone's. It took six months for Naruto to master the durability control of earth style and another six months to learn the weight manipulation. They hadn't had much time to work them into Naruto's combat style well but at least they were fairly self explanatory abilities. Naruto had also become a decent sensor in his own right. It came pretty easily after Naruto was able to control or remove the youkai taint from his chakra as it turns out Uzumakis are natural chakra sensors. Naruto's ability at the end of the year extended for about a mile and was able to detect every animal and chakra imbued item within that range. He could also tell the general strength and chakra nature of ninja within 100 meters even when they are suppressing. He was now able to detect any genjutsu Jiraiya could expose him to, and dispel all of them except demonic illusion: toad confrontation chant. He had also learned the wind release techniques: great vacuum sphere, serial vacuum waves, blade of wind and flying blade of wind. He then learned a few earth release techniques such as: subterranean voyage and its add-ons (double suicide decapitation, underground projection fish and hiding like a mole) as well as earth wall and earth spikes techniques.

Naruto had practiced with his chakra chains and had gotten to be able to produce nine chains up to 100 meters long each. He was also able to imbue them with wind nature chakra, earth nature chakra, sealing chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra to give them different effects. With wind nature chakra the chains moved faster than normal and cut anything that they came in contact with, but they exploded when in contact with fire. With earth nature chakra they moved slower than normal but hit with a lot more force. With sealing chakra, they sealed anything they held into immobilization and inability to use chakra. With the Kyuubi's chakra they were slightly faster and stronger than normal and gave chakra burns to whatever they touched. Naruto had also figured out how to only manifest the ends of the chains and had taken to making them on his knuckles to use as punch knives. Naruto had gotten to the point in his sealing training that he could seal anything short of a bijuu away, and he was able to create counterseals on the fly. However, he had not begun space-time seals and he still needed to write the seals with a brush. Tactically he and Jiraiya were now evenly matched in the strategy games and mock battles and they catalogued strengths and weaknesses of what is known of the Akatsuki's member and of Naruto himself. The issue on creating battle plans was the near complete lack of intelligence on the Akatsuki's members. Naruto had also learned the basics of swordplay and staff fighting, but they focused on learning how to use punch knives and kusarigama because Naruto could effectively recreate them with his chakra chains if he was disarmed of the real thing. Physically Naruto was now about the same as Lee would be post time-skip. He was also now able to use the first three gates. In addition to this Naruto was almost never hit by Jiraiya's dodge training anymore.

 **Time-skip no Jutsu:**

The third year of Naruto's training was different. As Jiraiya had deemed him competent in the areas he had been teaching it was decided to start working on trump cards. The first of which would be sage mode. To train in this they needed to be reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku which is the land of the toad summons. It would be here that Naruto would train under the toad sage Fukasaku to become a sage himself. Jiraiya said that they were working on this before the Kyuubi's chakra in order for Naruto to learn to control a chakra that was not his own under more controllable circumstances. It would also allow him to better feel when he is loosing control of a type of chakra to help him avoid loosing control of the Kyuubi's. This training did end up bring a near halt to all other forms of training as it required the utmost focus which would be disturbed by receiving the memories of clones. Naruto was able to use five clones during this training though. To expedite the process of learning they used the special toad sage oil to get Naruto used to the feeling of nature chakra. This went surprisingly quickly as Naruto's sensory abilities made differentiating it from normal chakra easy. Then they moved on to teaching Naruto how to be completely still. This also didn't take very long as Naruto had had a lot of practice attempting to do so with meditation. In all it took about a month in order to be able to enter sage mode without the use of toad oil. After that they came to an issue. While Naruto was able to fuse with Fukasaku he was unable to use the nature chakra Fukasaku gathered while they were fused. This was because in order to fuse he had to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra nearly completely this suppression had the side affect of also suppressing the nature chakra. They spent the next two months working on ways around this drawback. The first way was that Naruto had shadow clones stay still and gather the nature chakra for him. While it worked it was more of a stop gap measure to allow Naruto to use sage mode in a fight. They then began working on making Naruto into a true sage by allowing him to always have a direct connection to nature and be able to draw on nature chakra while moving. While they did not succeed they did manage to get Naruto to the point where he could sense nature chakra at any time. They also made it so that he could still himself and gather enough nature chakra to enter sage mode in about five seconds. During this time Naruto also learned how to use nature chakra to throw the rasengan and its more powerful variant the rasenshuriken allowing him to use it with his real body. After completing the sage mode training Jiraiya told Naruto about his parents.

The next six months they spent on the Kyuubi's chakra. It began with negotiations with the beast, but those yielded little in the way of results. The Kyuubi was stubborn and didn't want Naruto to be in control of its chakra. It wanted to use it to corrupt the boy and attack in his moments of weakness to hopefully gain its freedom. They then started drawing the chakra directly. They of course did this with remote activate able chakra sealing tags on Naruto's body throughout the process as a precaution. Eventually they learned three ways that Naruto could draw on the Kyuubi's chakra. Internally where the only signs of its use were Naruto becoming more animalistic with slit pupils, claws, elongated canines and more pronounced whisker marks. At the end of the training he could control approximately three tails of chakra this way before forcibly being moved to second type. The second type is what they called the version one chakra cloak. This version Naruto was able to use with one tail through five tails safely. At the sixth tail Naruto started to lose rational thought and was extremely susceptible to drawing more chakra accidentally witch would forcibly put him into the last form they had found. They called this the version two chakra cloak. In this form Naruto's blood merged with the chakra cloak and made him effectively into a miniature Kyuubi. Naruto couldn't control this form even though they tried to get it under control at lower chakra levels than the forced transformation. Naruto could transform into this as at low as four tails, but his control was always lost during the transformation.

The last three months of Naruto's training was on making sealing a truly viable combat option. This was done by learning to manipulate ink through the earth inside of it. With proper chakra control and visualisation, you can create seals extremely quickly by moving the ink directly into the correct position rather than using brush strokes to do so. This was also a precursor to using your chakra directly to form seals. Whiles slightly slower the ink method did allow for lower chakra control and less intense focus. Jiraiya had explained to Naruto that they just didn't have time to make him proficient at that so they would focus on making his ink sealing as quick and easy to use as possible. The first part of this was to ink seals onto the inside of Naruto's wrists that contained large amounts of ink. This would allow him to always have a supply next to his hand that could be accessed with almost no effort. The second was learning how to control the ink properly. By the end of the training Naruto had become able to ink seals using this method in two to three seconds depending on complexity. While still an eternity on the battlefield it could still be used which was enough for now. However, Naruto would have to learn the chakra method in order for it to get much faster. This training was light enough for him to resume work on the rest of his training and resume his full day work out routines.

In all Naruto had mastered wind nature chakra including the rasenshuriken, become proficient in earth nature, gained good chakra control, became proficient at detecting and dispelling genjutsu, became a chakra sensor and learned a lot of ninjutsu. He also became extremely proficient with his chakra chains, became a tactical thinker, made plans for the Akatsuki, had a new taijutsu style that was awaiting revision by Maito Guy, was proficient with punch knives and the kusarigama, was approaching Guy's physicality, was able to use five tails of the Kyuubi's chakra safely, was able to use sage mode, was able to do combat sealing, had nearly doubled his chakra reserves and was able to beat Jiraiya about a third of the time in their spars. At the end of his training Naruto physically resembled how he did at the end of the time skip in the anime, however he had a bit more muscle on him. He had also grown out his hair so that it matched Jiraiya's style. This was to help him use hair jutsu more efficiently. In addition to this he had multiple seals tattooed on his arms. On the back of each hand he had the seals for his punch knives that would release them directly onto his hands allowing for immediate use. On the back of his left wrist he sealed his kusarigama, on the back of his right wrist was his sealing brush and on the inside of both wrists were ink supplies. He was wearing the same shirt and pants as he did in the end of the time skip in the anime but over top of that he was wearing the cloak he received from completing his sage training on Mount Myoboku (the one he wore at the start of the Pein fight). He also had three large scrolls stored diagonally on his back. Two of which had premade seals on them and the third one which was blank for him to write any seals he needs during a mission on.

 **Note** : This is the last chapter of this fic. There may or may not be a sequel. If there will be it probably wont be as good because I'm better at explanations than fight scenes. Also I know that this is probably more than what Naruto could learn in the time-skip, but he practically learned nothing in the cannon one. This is sort of the other extreme, however I did leave room for improvement if I did write a sequel. In all honesty I would have been happy with him being the Naruto at the end of the first year in the real story. At least that way he wouldn't be able to only with through pure luck against S-rank opponents. I find it stupid how little he grows, especially when Sasuke, Gaara and even Sakura have grown noticeably.


	7. Update

**Updates:**

The sequel has been posted. It is called S-Rank Naruto.

Changed Konohana to Konohagakure.

Added a description for Naruto at the end of the last chapter.


End file.
